hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Byruz
Byruz (ビラズ, Birazu) is a Witch and one of the examinees to pass the 291st Hunter Exams. He is currently affiliated with the Witch organization Chiroptous, and is the subordinate of fellow Witch and examinee Gantua, though he seems to be one of the more free-spirited members, and often works solitarily. Byruz originates from a small village on the far northern edge of the Afrigon continent. His early childhood is largely unknown, but he was a widely renowned participant at Heavens Arena in his teenage years. He was on the verge of becoming a Floor Master, however, his ascent came to a screeching halt when he encountered another fighter who had made it to the 200th floor at an unheard-of pace. This fighter was Gantua, and after being pitted against her and losing brutally, Gantua recruited Byruz into the ranks of Chiroptous. During the 291st Hunter Exams Byruz quickly gained the status as one of the most skilled examinees, which is partially due to his prior knowledge of Nen. He ends up being one of the few examinees to pass and earn his license. Appearance Byruz is a young man with a number of strange physical features. These include his very narrow, slanted, black eyes which appear to be shaped like some kind of animals. Besides this his top right and bottom left canine teeth are abnormally long and crooked, and jut slightly outward from his mouth. Albeit these facial oddities, Byruz isn't altogether bizarre-looking. He has short, spiky blonde hair that slicks up in all directions, and has a very slight tan. He is of average height, with the lean and toned build of a skilled athlete. The only outfit Byruz has ever been seen wearing since the Hunter Exams is a brick-red tracksuit with orange trim, a pocket over the left breast, and a series of numbers just above the breast-pocket and at the right hip. Under this he wears a black turtleneck muscle-shirt. Personality Byruz' personality seems to be just as much if not more strange than his appearance. He is a very fickle individual that even Hunters that pride themselves on their deductive and perception skills such as the Hunter Examiners have a difficult time getting a read on. Every one of his actions seems to be driven by impulse alone, and there is virtually no consistency with what he might do. It all depends on what he might be feeling in that unique situation. What can be deduced from his behavior is that he greatly enjoys fighting, but only wishes to fight those when he's given a reason to beforehand. If he is in circumstances where he is given the chance to do battle with someone he has nothing to do with, he typically opts out of the fight and pretends he is simply to lazy to fight at that particular moment. He also seems to have gained a genuine interest in being a Hunter after passing the Exam and gaining his license. The whole concept intrigues him, and unlike his two most common partners, Gantua and Raymo, he seems to actually care whether or not he keeps his license, as he has displayed much better behavior than he did prior to becoming a pro. History Not much is known about Byruz' early childhood. The only details of his origins are that he grew up in a small village on the northern peninsula of the Afrigon continent, the same continent that the Republic of Padokia and Heavens Arena are on. For unknown reasons Byruz left his village at the age of thirteen and became a fighter at Heavens Arena, assumably to earn a living. While participating in the Heavens Arena fights Byruz quickly grew in fame and became a fan favorite. By the time he was sixteen he had made it to the 200th floor and learned the basics of Nen from a fellow participant. However, soon after this another talented participant began fighting at the arena. They made astounding progress and ascended to the 200th floor at breakneck speed. This mystery fighter's name was Gantua. Inevitably, Byruz and Gantua were pitted against each other to see which one would ascend to the next floor of Heavens Arena. Gantua dominated Byruz, making quick work of him despite his reputation as one of the fighters capable of becoming a Floor Master. After defeating Byruz Gantua had the opportunity to become a Floor Master herself, but instead she invited Byruz to leave Heavens Arena behind and become a member of the Witch organization Chiroptous. Not knowing what else to do now that he'd lost, Byruz consented to going with Gantua back to Chiroptous' base and becoming a member, and has been her partner in Chiroptous ever since. Years later, Gantua and Byruz went on a mission in search of new members. This time their target was Hunter examinees. After entering the Hunter Exams themselves, the pair made quick work of most of the challenges and set their sights on fellow examinee Raymo Xang. Byruz also had an encounter with Yashikage, but the two never engaged in battle. Eventually Gantua recruited Raymo and she along with Byruz passed the exam and gained their Hunter Licenses. Their actions following this are largely unknown. Combat Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: A somewhat recessive but still quite useful aspect of Byruz' fighting style is his large amounts of strength. It are recessive because, being a Conjurer, his Enhancement abilities aren't as impressive as some, but he is still not to be underestimated in this department. With his strength he is able to achieve impressive feats, such as pulling his bodyweight upward by a vine for over an hour without getting considerably tired. Byruz also displayed that he is fully capable of carrying his partner Gantua with ease, despite the latter weighing nearly 100 kilograms. He is even capable of equaling Raymo's physical strength, despite the fact that Raymo is an Emitter, which are more skilled in Enhancement than Conjurers. Impressive Stamina: Like almost all of the examinees that made it past the first round of the Hunter Exams, Byruz has an immense amount of stamina, proving it when he traveled a desert wasteland on foot for several hours. What makes him even more impressive is that he was able to transition right into the second round without any form of rest for a considerable period of time. In fact, Byruz didn't take a significant break until after the second round, unlike most examinees who rested between the first and second phases of the first round. He has even shown enough stamina to run for miles as a means of travel over conventional transportation. Expert Melee Combatant: Like any professional Hunter, Byruz possesses impressive hand-to-hand combat prowess, rivaling even Gantua's sheer martial artist skills when not utilizing Nen. For the majority of his exam, Byruz was able to rely solely on his skill in martial arts to aid him in combating any opponents, only resorting to his Hatsu to escape a trap set by one of the examiners. Byruz never had any formal training in martial arts, but by fighting countless battles at Heavens Arena he was able to pick up the most useful abilities of each powerful opponent he fought, meshing them together in his own unique and deadly style. This fighting style has been stated by Gantua to be unconventional, and she doubts he could ever pass it on to someone else. Impressive Intellect: Though a bit surprising considering his rather aloof and impulsive behavior, Byruz is actually an exceedingly smart individual. His thought process is not easily followed, but he is always analyzing the things around him and using whatever he finds to his advantage while in battle. While he doesn't primarily rely on elaborate strategies while fighting, leaving most of that to Gantua when the two work together, Byruz is still a very intelligent man and can think on his feet in order to decide an action that is both logical and beneficial to him in accordance to his opponent's own actions. Even Cricket Arctan, a fellow Hunter praised for her intelligence, acknowledged his intellect. Nen When Byruz received his Water Divination test at the beginning of his Nen, impurities began to form in the water, meaning he was a Conjurer (具現化系, Gugenkakei). It is unknown who Byruz' original Nen teacher was, but apparently he taught Byruz enough in a limited amount of time for him to complete initiation in Heavens Arena unharmed. Later Gantua would be the one to further instruct Byruz in Nen and aid him in developing his Hatsu. Byruz is a very proficient user of Nen, possessing enough skill in it to outclass a group of Association Hunters and hold his own against Iris Belle, who is a skilled practitioner of Nen in her own right. Trivia *He has killed dozens of people in the past under the orders of his superiors in Chiroptous, but since gaining his Hunter License he seems to display comparatively better behavior. *He claims he is hunting "something extraordinary" in order to keep his license, but in truth he mostly just uses the benefits it comes with to travel the world with greater ease. *He has an fondness for iced fruit juice. Category:Conjurer Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Hunters Category:Witch Category:Chiroptous Category:Male Category:Nen users Category:Criminal Category:Heavens Arena Participant